Perdition
by Visions of Paradise
Summary: Woman is found raped and beaten in an alley. It's then discovered she's a secretary with a history as a detective in SVU. Stabler grows a little too attatched, and finds himself in a predicament. A surprise ending.
1. Shadows

Law and Order SVU: "Perdition"

* * *

" _'Perdition'_ - _noun_; **1**. _A state of final spiritual ruin_;_ loss of the soul; damnation_. **2. **_The future state of the wicked_. **3. **_Utter destruction or ruin. _**4. **_Hell_."

- _Webster's Dictionary_

* * *

"John, I said stop!" A woman giggled as she jokingly slapped at her boyfriend's shoulder. They both stumbled a little as their laughter rang off the alley walls and echoed all around.

"I'll stop when you mean it." John said as he pushed his girlfriend up against the bricks off a building and began to kiss her sloppily as she continued to giggle and then stopped, easing herself into the kiss. When suddenly the girl pulled away.

"Jen, what's the matter?" John asked. Jenna kept looking passed him into the alley trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"I think there's someone over there." She said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe it's the psycho killer." John said shrugging it off. He began to kiss her again; and just as before was turned away.

"John, I'm serious." She said looking into his face. He stared into hers for a moment waiting for her to giggle or give her joke away, but nothing ever came. He released her arms and began walking in the direction she was staring. Something knocked a trash can over, that made them both jump back. They went into the little section of alley where there were no lights, no sounds but the wind's echo. John stepped forward with Jenna a step behind him, he looked around his feet for anything he could use as a weapon, but the only thing near his feet was a discarded trash can lid- presumably the one that got knocked over. Suddenly something jumped out of the shadows that made Jenna shriek and John think he was having a heart attack as his hands went up to cover his face.

A black cat continued running passed them both and continued out of sight and hearing distance. They both laughed at each other's reactions.

"My hero." Jenna said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up." John said, with his bruised ego. He took off his college TCU baseball cap and wiped his forehead before he put it back on and adjusted his khakis. They turned to walk out of the alley in the direction of the nearest light. "Like you were any braver, screaming like that."

"Well at least I-" Jenna was cut off as a hand grabbed her wrist. Jenna let out a scream as she pulled away and a woman fell forward out of the shadows and landed on the ground with a thud and didn't move again.


	2. Sydney Devarko

Law and Order SVU: "Perdition"

* * *

_"Strangers are beautiful because they never hurt you."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

"What do we got?" A female voice rang from the darkness just outside the police caution tape. The cops already examining the scene where the woman was found looked up to find Olivia Benson walking towards them. Olivia stooped down to look closer at the scene where there were little black spots of liquid in the alley, now clearly visible with the flashlights lighting up the small area. Small spots and then a small puddle were marked by little yellow signs with numbers.

"Girl mid-twenties." Another female voice called, they all looked and saw an african-american woman in a white coat with latex gloves. "She beaten and raped pretty badly. We're not sure how they got her to not fight though, we're betting drugs but we're waiting on test results. She's at the hospital now."

"They? You think it was multiple?" Olivia asked, getting to her feet as the other two officers followed suit.

"Definitely. She had bruising on her arms and neck of perfect hand imprints. It was obvious right away, they weren't from the same set." Warner added as she walked closer to the approaching Olivia. Olivia searched around for a body.

"Where is she?" She asked as she shined her flashlight around looking for a body, then she looked towards the cop cars for any sign.

"She's in recovery at Bellvue. Believe me, Liv, it's not pretty."

A few minutes later and Olivia was on her way to the trauma recovery unit at Bellvue hospital. It took her longer than expected to find a parking spot. It always happened at night like this. That's when all the crimes happen, and all the ambulances are going out and coming in. Sometimes when she thought about the human race, she wondered what the like likliehood of the crime slowing down was or if it would just keep getting worse. New York has one of the highest crime rates in the country afterall; so maybe if she moved someplace like Alabama or Kansas, the crime wouldn't be so bad. Then the thought always brought up her thinking of her having a child in an atmosphere like this. Even worse if she had the child alone and had to raise it- but what if the man she chose to help raise her child turned out to be like so many of the sick demented souls that roamed the street. Even after all these years in SVU and thousands of sex crimes later, most involving minors and children, would she be able to marry and settle down with someone long enough to be able to tell if they had the past or tendency to be a molestor or a rapist?

She opened the door to enter the hospital and kept walking at a brisk pace. Wondering questions all the way. Maybe she had better walk faster, the sooner this alone was over, the more she could focus on the task at hand. In a way, she felt bad. Sure, she helped victims find closure and bring people to justice, but at what price? She turned to the receptionist desk that had a few nurses behind it struggling to find papers and clipboards, and file things, she was surprised none of the nurses looked up to acknowledge her. She looked around at all the people walking at different speeds. Some patients, some family members. She turned her attention back and leaned over the counter to a brunette nurse who was chewing on one pen and writing with another.

"Excuse me? I'm-" Olivia began to speak but was cut short by the nurse who suddenly stood up and handed her a clipboard.

"Fill this out, turn it in there and have a seat over there." The nurse instructed without so much as glancing up at her and she pointed in each direction. It was obvious the woman was a blonde as Olivia stared at the top of her head looking at her roots. She pushed the clipboard away gently.

"No. I'm Olivia Benson, I work for Special Victims Unit, for the police." The nurse suddenly got a look of fear on her face that made her pay attention to every word. Olivia arched her eyebrow as she explained herself and cut herself off looking at the girl's expression. "Is, is there a problem?"

"There's already someone here from the police." The nurse said as she began walking around the counter. "Who're you here to see?" Olivia quickly opened a folder she had and read off a name.

"Sydney Devarko." Olivia looked at the nurse's reaction as her eyes widened more. "Who's in there? Did they give you a name or show you a badge?"

"They gave me a name, but I don't remember!" She exclaimed as they hurried to room 209, the nurse knocked and quickly threw open the door. There was no one in the room but a lone girl, convulsing on the bed.

"Oh god!" The nuse said as she raced over to the girl and pushed a button on the wall. Olivia stood off to the side and watched in horror as people raced through the door carrying kits with oxygen and stethoscopes and heard the voice over the speaker announcing the patient's need for immediate attention in room 209. Whether this was just some accident, or if someone was trying to kill her was unclear. But it was appearant someone was impersonating an officer, and it would set them back on the case if she knew who did it.

* * *


End file.
